earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
VOX Box: Turtle Power 17
Characters * Casey Jones * April O'Neil * Leonardo * Raphael * Donatello * Michelangelo * Leatherhead Location * The Turtle Lair, Star City, OR * November 26th 2016, 1852 Local Time VOX Archive * footsteps: 4 instances, footsteps: 2 instances * Casey Jones: Thanks again for helping me get my dad's old shop cleaned up... It means a lot. sigh And also thanks for agreeing to buy dinner, too! * April O'Neil: Let me guess what's for dinner- Pizza? footsteps * Michelangelo: What else? footsteps * Leatherhead: footsteps, tail sliding on floor, snarl * April O'Neil: ... Uh, guys... We have company. * bare footsteps: 4 instances * Michelangelo: LH! Hey, buddy, you hungry? Keno's bringing pizza! * Leatherhead: snarl We have a problem... * Leonardo: What is it, Leatherhead? * Leatherhead: snarl Splinter is gone. * Donatello: Okay... He's probably at April's with Venus. I'm sure he'll be here soon. * Leatherhead: snarl Venus? footsteps Who is Venus? * Raphael: Yuo don't know Venus? scoff Oh, man, you got to actually try hangin' out with us sometime, dude. * Michelangelo: Venus is our new turtle friend. * Leatherhead: snarl Another turtle? growl A female turtle... * Casey Jones: Leatherhead, what's up? You know something you're not telling us. * Leatherhead: I know 'Venus'... snarl by another name. * Donatello: What do you mean? * Leatherhead: footsteps, growl I'm sorry, friends... I have failed you. * Leonardo: What? Leatherhead, what are you talking about? * Leatherhead: footsteps, tail sliding on floor, snarl This Venus... She has... She's betrayed you. * Casey Jones: I knew it! scoff, whack, clatter * April O'Neil: Casey! sigh, footsteps * Raphael: footsteps What do you mean? * Michelangelo: footsteps Dude, you're confused. No way Venus betrayed us. She's like the sweetest thing- * Leonardo: Mikey... Let him finish. footsteps Leatherhead, tell us what you know. * Leatherhead: snarl Venus took Splinter... growl I tried to stop... growl But she was... snarl going to kill him. roar, loud footsteps * Raphael: She took Splinter?! * Michelangelo: No way, man! * Leonardo: Splinter's gone? * Donatello: Easy there, big guy... Calm down and- * Leatherhead: roar She works for the Foot! loudgrowl he hit him! snarl Splinter's eyes... her betrayal hurt him. roar I want to hurt her! loud footsteps, growl, smash, loud roar, pant, pant, growl I am sorry... I failed you. snarl I betrayed you... Forgive me. * Michelangelo: gasp No... bare footsteps, shell hitting wall, gasp, sob No! * Donatello: Splinter... * Raphael: No! shout, bare footsteps, smash, bricks cracking, angry shout, smash, bricks cracking Splinter! debris falling * Leonardo: bare footsteps Raph! grapple Stop it! * Raphael: Get off me! whack * Leonardo: grapple * Raphael: I said get off- pause, sob, sob, sob, grapple, sniff * Leonardo: I know... sniff, sob, sob * Donatello: Splinter... * April O'Neil: footsteps Donnie? * Donatello: whimper, gulp, soft whack, bare footsteps * April O'Neil: Donnie?! footsteps * Casey Jones: grapple Hold up, Red... Let him be. * April O'Neil: gasp, sob Splinter... Casey... sob Splinter... * Casey Jones: I know... * Michelangelo: sob I can't... I can't believe it. pant, clatter, stumbling bare footsteps, sigh Leather-Bro... How does this make sense? * Leatherhead: pant I knew her... Before my mutation... She was one of... Stockman's secret projects... like me... snarl She was Five... growl I was Seven. snarl She and I... were mutated... at the same time... growl When they tried... to indoctrinate us... I resisted...but she embraced it... snarl The clawed man's mate... snarl Shredder's wife... took an interest in Five... growl But not in her whole... snarl Only in her body... snarl Darkness fell on Five... growl She was changed... snarl Her smell changed... growl Afoul, dark scent... footsteps, growl A smell likeShredder's wife... growl and the ones called 'mystics'. snarl And with her smell, she changed. snarl She was like two... Two inside one... growl Her true self hidden... and a fake self... there, too. snarl She is evil... but also good. * Leonardo: bare footsteps If I'm understanding you correctly... * Raphael: '''scoff You... Understood... That? Really? * '''Leonardo: I think so... footsteps Are you saying that Kitsune did something to Venus-? sigh Or... Five? * Leatherhead: Yes... * Leonardo: Like put a spell on her. Made her a puppet or slaveor thrall or- * Michelangelo: gasp Venus is a zombie? * Leonardo: Maybe...Yeah,in a manner of speaking. * Michelangelo: Whoa... gasp Guys, we got to help her! * Raphael: Uh-uh, no way, man. She betrayed us! She hurt Master Splinter! We kill her! * Michelangelo: Dude, it's not her fault some evil witch made her that way, we need to save her! * Raphael: How we gonna do that, genius? scoff You know how to break magic spells? chuckle Maybe she didn't do anything Venus! Maybe Venus is just evil to the core? You think about that, huh? What do we do then? Invite her to Christmas dinner?! * Michelangelo: We can't not try. * Raphael: Yeah, watch me... All I care about is getting Splinter back. Who's with me? * Casey Jones: You know I'm in. * Raphael: Good. footsteps Let's go. * Casey Jones: Let's do it. footsteps * Leonardo: footsteps Hold on. We don't know where they're keeping him. * Raphael: scoff So we go find some Foot and make them tell us. * Leonardo: You're angry. I get it, Raph... But we need a plan. * Raphael: I have a plan. * Leonardo: We need a good plan. * Raphael: Okay, fine... scoff Alright, fearless leader, what do you want to do? Huh? * Leonardo: sigh I don't know... I need time to think. * Raphael: Great, while you're thinkin', Casey and I are gonna go kick some Foot's butts. * Michelangelo: footsteps Whoa, hold on. I think I got a plan. * Raphael: scoff Oh, not now, Mikey- * Michelangelo: Shut up and listen! * Raphael: Whoa... * Leonardo: What is it, Mikey? * Michelangelo: The Foot need a place to keep Splinter, right? Well, like, we blew up the place where they were keeping Ray and Sally and Herman. * Leonardo: Right. What about it? * Michelangelo: We didn't find any labs in that place. pause So, like, we know they weren't making the mutants there... and wherever you make mutants, you'll also need a place to keep them. Right? If only temporarily. * Raphael: Huh, I'll be. He's actually makin' some sense. * Leonardo: Leatherhead, do you remember where it was that you were mutated? * Leatherhead: snarl No... Only that...it was in... the TCRI... compound. growl Sorry. When I escaped... I swam forward... I did not look back... * Leonardo: sigh Well, so much for that plan. * Michelangelo: We should ask the Mutanimals! * Casey Jones: You think they'll remember where they were originally mutated? * April O'Neil: It's worth a shot, right? * Leatherhead: snarl Slash will remember... * Michelangelo: '''Huh? * '''April O'Neil: Why you say that? * Leatherhead: I was Seven... This 'Venus' was Five... growl Slash was Six. * Leonardo: Okay, then... Let's go see the Mutanimals. I'll go get Donnie. footsteps * Raphael: You comin' with us, Leatherhead? * Leatherhead: snarl No. I'll search the waterways... growl I'll see if I can smell Splinter... snarl I'll come back here... if I find anything * Raphael: Sounds good to me... clatter But better yet, take my shell phone. If you find anything, you call us. * Leatherhead: clatter Thank you... I will... footsteps, tail sliding on floor, rapid loudfootsteps, rumble, loud splash * Casey Jones: Hey, Mikey... * Michelangelo: Yeah, Casey? * Casey Jones: You okay? * Michelangelo: I'm... I'm good, man... bare feet shuffling * footsteps: 2 instances * Leonardo: I got Donnie... We good to go? Yeah? Okay... Turtles, let's go! * footsteps: 4 instances, footsteps: 2 instances Trivia and Notes * Story continues from VOX Box: Turtle Power 16. * Story continues in VOX Box: Turtle Power 18. Links and References * VOX Box: Turtle Power 17 Category:VOX Box Category:Casey Jones/Appearances Category:April O'Neil/Appearances Category:Leonardo/Appearances Category:Raphael/Appearances Category:Donatello/Appearances Category:Michelangelo/Appearances Category:Leatherhead/Appearances Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Appearances Category:Pest Control/Appearances Category:The Turtle Lair/Appearances Category:Star City/Appearances